Kim, Ron, and thier Twins
by WhiteTiger3944
Summary: What happens when Kim goes out for the day and leaves Ron with 1 month old twins Adrian Christopher and Emma Rose? Please R&R. Flames will be ignored.


Kim, Ron, and their twins.

This story picks up where my last one ended. Kim and Ron had twins, Adrian Christopher and Emma Rose. This is the story of their newfound parenthood.

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN KIM POSSIBLE! But I can dream, can't I?

Chapter 1: Like Clockwork.

Kim Stoppable was awakened by the sound of her son's cry. She looked over to the clock, which read 4:00 P.M. She moaned quietly. Adrian had been up every three hours like clockwork for the past month. Ron had gotten up last time, so she got out of bed and made her way to the twin's room. She walked into the nursery, decorated in blue with white accents. She went over and picked Adrian up gently and took him over to the rocking chair.

"What's wrong little boy?" she asked her son. "Would you like a song?" She softly started to sing. "Then along came you…"

Ron then walked into the nursery and sat down beside his wife and son. Just then Emma started crying. Ron smiled at his wife and got up to get Emma. He picked her up, and came back and sat down next to Kim.

"At 1 month I thought they were supposed to sleep more then cry, huh Kim?" Kim laughed and replied, "I guess not."

When they finally got the twins settled, they put them back into their cribs, and tiptoed back to their bedroom. As they got back into bed, they kissed and Kim mentioned she had to go shopping tomorrow. Ron put his arm around his wife.

"Why don't you go out for the whole day and get the spa treatment, manicure, and go shopping?" Kim smiled at that thought, "That would be great." They kissed one more time before falling back asleep.

Chapter 2: It's Mommy's Day Out and Daddy's Day In.

Kim woke up to smell the scent of bacon. She slipped on her slippers and put on her ice blue, silk robe, and made her way downstairs. She saw Ron in the kitchen, happily holding the twins, feeding them their bottles. She rushed over kissed her husband and her babies.

"Here let me help you." She took Emma and sat down next to Ron. "How did you sleep Kim?" "Great", she replied, "What time is it anyway?" Ron smiled and said, "9:30." Kim gasped, "That's the longest I've gotten to sleep since I had the twins."

When the Adrian and Emma finished their bottles, the fell asleep. Kim and Ron took them back upstairs to their room and laid them down for a nap. Then they went back downstairs to eat their breakfast, which contained, pancakes, bacon, and eggs.

"Finish up Kim, you have a long day ahead of you. I called and booked a reservation at the spa for you at 12:00, and the rest of the day is for you to R-E-L-A-X." Kim smiled at her husband. "What did I ever do to deserve you?" Ron smiled and kissed his wife. "Just by being you."

After breakfast Kim got dressed into a light purple colored jogging suit and put her hair into a high ponytail. She grabbed her purse and went into the twin's room. She kissed the twins then headed downstairs. Ron good-bye, and headed out for her well-deserved day out. Just then Emma and Adrian started and crying and Ron ran upstairs.

"Well kids, looks like we are going to have the whole day to ourselves." He took Emma and Adrian back downstairs and put them into their playpens. Ron then turned news on. The twins lasted about 2 minutes before crying. Ron went over and talked to them but it was no good. He got their little sweaters and put them on the twins and put them into their stroller. He grabbed their diaper bag, and their bottles. They then headed out for a walk to the park.

"Do you guys want to go to go for a walk?" He locked the door, and pushed the stroller down the street. Neighbors came up to admire the babies, and Ron felt on top of the world. He was quickly brought back down when the Adrian let out a violent scream. This scared Emma and they both started crying again. When they arrived at the park, Ron sat down on a bench and took the twins out and put them into his lap. They stopped crying when they saw a flock of docks come waddling up onto the shore. This captured their attention, and they started to giggle. Ron smiled and bounced them a little on his knees.

Just at the moment Kim was getting a back massage. She felt so relaxed as all the knots in her back came loose. She sighed at thought about Ron and the twins.

After about another 5 minutes of being massaged she was escorted to facial treatments. They masked her face in green avocado cream, and put cucumbers on her eyes. She thought to herself, "This is the life."

Back at the park Ron took a jar of applesauce out to feed the twins. He picked Emma up first and put her bib on. He took a little baby spoon out and scooped up some applesauce. He gave it to Emma, who ate it in a hurry. When Ron wasn't paying attention, Emma spit up on him.

"OH!" he exclaimed. He took out a towel and wiped up the applesauce from his shirt. "I should pay more attention to your little mouth, shouldn't I Emma Rose?"

When Emma finished up, he put her back into the stroller and picked up Adrian. Since Adrian was allergic to apples, Ron pulled out a jar of smashed blueberries. He then proceeded to feed his son. Once again, he was spit up on. Ron wiped himself up, and he had a feeling the blueberries would stain. He put Adrian back into the stroller, and they headed home.

Back at the spa, Kim was getting her make-up done. She couldn't remember when she had last been so pampered. She was so relaxed at felt on top of the world.

Chapter 3: Toys, Diapers, and Dinner!

Ron arrived home with the twins, who were fast asleep. He went into the kitchen and took some chicken out of the freezer to thaw. He then looked in the cabinets and picked out green beans, and some corn. He set them on the counter and walked back into the living room. He walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. He had just gotten comfortable when the phone rang. He jumped up and answered it.

"Hello?" He heard Kim's voice on the other end, "Hi honey, how are you and the twins doing?" Ron replied, "Great! The twins are sleeping, we went for a walk to the park and they ate." Kim laughed, "Good, I should be home about 5:30 for dinner." Ron said, "Ok, you have fun, love you." "Love you to" she replied and then hung up the phone.

Ron looked at the clock, which read 4:00. He went into the kitchen and preheated the oven for the chicken. Adrian started crying and Ron, who was rushing over to get him, tripped over his untied shoelace, and planted his face into the floor.

"Ow!" He said as he got up. "Adrian, what's wrong?" He picked his son up and said, "Come on lets go start dinner for mommy."

He put Adrian in his high chair, and walked back over to the stove. He got out two saucepans and filled them up with water. He set them on the stove to boil. At the sound of the pan being put on the stove being put on the stove, Emma woke up and screamed. At the sound of his sister crying, Adrian started crying again. Ron went into the living room and picked up Emma and brought her into the kitchen and sat her in her high chair next to Adrian. Ron gave them both their rattles and they calmed down. At that he looked over and saw the water boiling over the top and ran over to turn it down. Instead he accidentally turned the gas up. He turned around and opened the can of corn and green beans, and drained the water out of the cans. He looked over and saw water boiling up even harder. He ran over and, this time correctly, turned the gas down. He put the vegetables in the water, covered the lids, and put the chicken in the oven. Meanwhile Emma dropped her rattle. Ron went over to put it up, when the phone rang. He grabbed the phone first.

"Hello?" "Mr. Stoppable, how would you like to be the proud owner of a beach house in Florida?" Ron picked up Emma's rattle and gave it back to her, "I wouldn't," he said as the smoke detectors went off from the smoke. Emma and Adrian screamed with fight. Ron ran over and started to fan the smoke out of the house. The telemarketer kept on talking, "Mr. Stoppable, trust me when I say this house is state of the art, and it will only cost you…" "Too much listen I….AH! MY CHICKEN!" Ron dropped the phone and ran to the stove. He turned down the temperate. The smoke alarm was still going off, and the twins were still screaming. Ron opened all the windows, and the alarms finally went off. Ron sensed it was time for a diaper change. He took the twins upstairs and changed their diapers. When they came back downstairs, Ron put them back into their chairs, and washed his hands. He looked over and turned off the corn and green beans. But when he opened the stove door to get the chicken out, he found out he had burnt the chicken… really badly.

"Ah man! Kim's going to be home soon, and I ruined the chicken. I don't have time to cook anything else." At that Kim walked into the door. "Ron?" Ron went over and kissed his wife, and explained what happened. She laughed and said, "well then, how about pizza?" She called and ordered it, and then came over and sat down next to her husband. "So, being a full time daddy hard?" Ron kissed his wife and said, "No sweat Kim. No sweat


End file.
